Demon Child
by Razielim Vampiress
Summary: How he had longed to taste the blood of the whore now laying beneath him, to hear him shriek in pain and cry for the mercy that he would never recieve. He smirked down at the bloodied blonde Katsuya had never looked so good. PWP! YAOI! WARNINGS INSIDE!


Title: Demon Child

Author: Razielim Vampiress

Rating: NC - 17

Warnings: Continuation PWP, yaoi, masturbation, oral, non-con, blatant sadism, bloodplay

Dislaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs entirely to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I'm making NO PROFIT WHATSOEVER on this.

Summary: How he had longed to taste the blood of the whore now laying beneath him, to hear him shriek in pain and cry for the mercy that he would never recieve. He smirked down at the bloodied blonde; Katsuya had never looked so good.

* * *

In the large den on the east wing of the Kaiba mansion, the silhouette of a young man could be seen glaring out of one of the tall, narrow windows, his small fists gripping at the curtains as he watched the black limosine pull away from the front of the house and make its way off of the estate. A thin growl trickled from the boy's throat. 

'Wonderful,' he mentally snarled, "I'm stuck here for the entire spring break with that stupid blonde mutt!'

Mokuba snatched the thick curtains closed, feeling slightly satisfied as he blocked out the sunlight and was left in the near-perfect darkness of his own personal study. Smoky grey eyes easily adjusted to the lack of light, the younger Kaiba moved away from the window to plop down into the large leather swivel chair behind his desk. Head resting against the plush back of the chair, he begrudgingly let some of the tension ease out of his shoulders as he tried to calm himself. As he stared up at the high ceiling, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander.

It seemed so long ago that Seto had actually spent some time with him. Ever since Jounouchi had entered his brother's life three years ago, it was as if all Seto ever had time for was the dumb blonde's wants and needs. What about him? What about his little brother, who needed his attention and love more than some whore?

Mokuba's fingers unconciously gripped the armrests. He knew his thoughts were selfish and petulant, but he didn't care! Seto was his brother, HIS. And he'd be damned if he'd let some undeserving gutter rat waltz into their home and take his big brother away from him! He felt fresh anger wash over him in a raging torrent as he remembered waking up one morning and finding Jounouchi in bed with his brother. He felt many things that morning; shock, outrage... jealousy. Yes, jealousy. Seto had fucked Jou. He had picked the dog over him, and no matter how much he tried to reason with himself, it ate at him. No matter how much he tried to convince himself to get over it, three miserable years had passed with nothing but a deepening hatred for Jou, and the damned near uncontrollable lust he felt for his brother.

And now he would be left alone with the object of his utmost loathing for a week and a half because Seto had agreed to attend a convention in New York. 'Life is just getting better and better,' Mokuba thought. He had to admit, though, for white trash Jounouchi WAS rather attractive...

A twisted smile played across the fifteen-year-old's pale lips as he imagined Jounouchi on his knees before of him, bloody tears flowing down his cheeks as his full lips wrapped around Mokuba's erect length, taking it all down his throat at once. With a sharp yank on the end of the rope that bound the older boy's wrists behind his back, he felt the whore begin a soft suckling.

The dark haired Kaiba let his hand travel to the front of his pants, rubbing at his stiffening member as the images danced through his mind.

At Mokuba's impatient insistance, the whore quickened his pace, pulling back to let his mouth hover over the other's cock and then letting his talented tongue tease the tip, lightly flicking back and forth a few times, earning sharp gasps and breathy moans from Mokuba as he felt the blonde lap at the pre-cum. Circling the head, Jou ran his tongue along the sensitive underside before swallowing the brunette's manhood once more.

Mokuba purred as he slipped his hand into his black jeans. He squeezed gently at his cock as his thumb caressed his head, working his hand up and down his thick length. He felt Jounouchi's mouth rather than his own hand at the moment, however.

Fisting his slender fingers into Jou's soft hair, Mokuba began thrusting into the older boy's warm, wet mouth, slowy at first but quickly speeding up until he was eagerly pounding into the slut's face. It'd be a slightly dissappointing surprise for him if Jou's nose didn't break. A loud whimper escaped Jou's throat, the vibrations of which ran through Mokuba's manhood.

The young teenager let out a rather whorish moan as felt his orgasm approach. Sliding his other hand up under his t-shirt, he pinched at his right nipple, the tiny shock of pain it created causing the fifteen-year-old's grip on his erection to tighten slightly.

With a sudden sharp cry Mokuba pulled his cock out of Jou's lovely mouth and, to make the other boy feel even more degraded, let his cum splatter across his bloodied face. A sweet, spiteful smile appeared on the younger's lips, "Now I really can call you a cumslut."

He smiled lazily as he pulled his right hand out of his jeans, his left still toying with his nipples. Mokuba slid two fingers into his mouth, his own cum leaving a pleasant taste on his tongue. He was pulled out of his post-orgasmic haze wih a loud knock on the door leading into the den, "Mokuba! Are ya alright in there?"

With a growl, the fifteen-year-old lowered his hands back to the armrests and replied, "Yes, Jounouchi!"

"Good, 'cause dinner's ready! Get your butt down here before it gets cold!"

Mokuba listened intently as Jou's footsteps faded down the hallway before dissappearing completely. He glared at the door for a few brief seconds before flicking on the small desk-lamp and swivelling the chair around to look into the full length mirror on the other side of the room. His normally pale face was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, his damp bangs clinging to his forehead and dangling down in his eyes. Not to mention the damp spot in the front of his pants. Taking in his dishevelled appearence, he made a note to wash his face and change his jeans before going downstairs as he left the den.

**Raven: YES! Finally, I revised this fic! It's been moldering for about two or three years now, but finally I got off my ass and rewrote it! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought, please! For those of you that liked it, there's another chapter just about to be written (there's only gonna be about three, maybe four chapters to this fic) and it'll be posted if I get enough positive responses!**


End file.
